twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Embry Call
Embry Call is a teenage shapeshifter from La Push and is one of Jacob's "wingmen". He appears briefly in New Moon and Eclipse. Embry and Quil Ateara call Bella Swan "vampire girl" because she hangs out with the Olympic Coven. Biography Early life His mother was a woman from the Makah tribe, but because the shape-shifting traits are inherited only within the tribe, he is the half brother of either Quil Ateara, or Jacob Black, or Sam Uley, which causes some stress within the pack due to the fact that all of their fathers were married before, during, and after Embry's birth. The pack's hope is that he is half brothers with Sam, as Sam's father already has a bad record, and if his father was Quil Sr. or Billy, it would cause new dispute between the people at La Push. Some time during his early life, Embry became friends with Quil and Jacob. They remain close friends through their teenage years. Embry also leads a hard life as his mother never knew about the existence of werewolves, and so every night she would check his room and every night he'd be gone. She would yell at him for hours, and the pack (before they split up) had asked Sam to cut Embry some slack and let his mom in on the secret, but Embry had said, "No, the secret is too important." Shape-Shifter Transformation Sometime later, Embry went through the change and became a wolf like the other boys in the La Push "gang." He was the fourth to transform, taking place just before Jacob’s, and since he couldn’t tell Jacob what was happening to him, he started avoiding him. Once Jacob changed, they went back to being friends. Embry's mom does not, and apparently will not, know he changed as he refuses to tell her. He has said the secret is too important. He won't tell her even though she yells at him for sneaking out at night. Embry remains one of Jacob’s best friends through the rest of the books, in spite of the way he breaks the rules and hangs out with Bella more than he should. Physical Description As a human, Embry is described as being tall and slender, having red brown skin, long rounded muscles, cropped black hair, and brown eyes. Before he becomes a wolf, however, he has a thin face and shoulder length black hair. He has a slightly dimpled chin. Wolf form As a wolf, he is described as having gray fur with black spots, thinner than Quil, and being swift. Personality Embry is quieter and shyer than some of the other boys on the Reservation. He is playful, but still comes across as being more reserved. He enjoys betting with other boys in the pack. He is also very caring and loving unlike the others in the pack. He has not imprinted yet. There is little known about his family background besides that of his mother. It is unknown if, yet unlikely that he has any other siblings. His mother doesn't know he is a wolf, and thinks he is going through a rebellious streak, so he is always grounded and getting yelled at, and it is said he is taking it all in silence. This suggests that he is most likely patient. Wolf abilities As a shapeshifter, Embry has the regular talents of a wolf, such as phasing, unlimited telepathy within his pack, enhanced senses, strength, durability and regeneration. His speed is only half of a vampire when in human form, though it becomes as fast as a vampire, if not faster, in wolf form. His temperature is also enhanced as to about 108° degrees, which allows him to withstand severe cold weather. His phasing ability also delays his aging process, preventing him from aging until he learns to stop phasing after a solid period of time. Etymology His name means "Ember", "Smoldering Fire". Appearances *''New Moon'' (First appearance) **''The Twilight Saga: New Moon'' *''Eclipse'' **Eclipse (film)'' '' *''Breaking Dawn'' Film portrayal Embry was portrayed by Krys Hyatt in the ''Twilight'' movie, though his role was uncredited. In New Moon, he was portrayed by Kiowa Gordon and he will be returning for Eclipse. References External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon Category:Twilight Saga characters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Quileute Category:Males Category:New Moon characters Category:Sam's Pack Category:Minor characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Jacob's pack Category:Breaking Dawn characters